Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 02
These are My Flames!! (Japanese: これがおれの炎だ！！, Koregaoreno honoo da!!), released in France as You'll Taste the Power of My Flames!! (French: Tu vas goûter a la puissance de mes flammes !!) is the second chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 44th chapter overall. It was first released in the May issue of CoroCoro, and was re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 1 on August 28, 2012. The plot revolves around Zero Kurogane investigating a case where the person we was looking for a rematch with, Shinobu Hiryūin was severely attacked by a Blader named, Kite Unabara. Also finding out how Kite stole Shinobu's Beyblade, Zero confronts his younger sibling, Eight Unabara to a battle and ultimately to find the whereabouts of Kite and return Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD to its rightful owner, Shinobu. Plot Somewhere away from the urban metropolis of Metal Bey City, Blader of Fire, Zero Kurogane and his companion, Rekkagou exchange a friendly serving of milk. Quite pleased with it, Zero used this as an opportunity to become stronger after his loss at the hands of the Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin. Feeling that he has had enough, he rides his horse and heads back to the B-Pit for a rematch with Shinobu. Busting through the doors, Zero immediately challenges Shinobu for a rematch from their last battle. However he becomes shocked to find Shinobu in a damaged state, having scars and assault marks all over his body. Unable to talk, he stays laying on the floor as a fellow bystander explains to Zero what happened to him. Earlier this morning at the B-Pit, Shinobu was just enjoying sipping some fine tea when a mysterious person barged through the doors for a confrontation with him. He began to approach Shinobu and took Shinobu's Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD which was lying on a table and threw it at the ground with heavy force. Immediately shocked and confused, Shinobu demanded to know who was this person. Introducing himself as Kite Unabara, he requested a battle with the so-called "Invincible Salamander" in an attempt to discover who truly is the stronger Blader. Unable to decline with the harsh profile and attitude Kite held, Shinobu accepted and they proceeded to reach the Zero-G Stadium. Both "Go Shoot!" at the sound of 3, 2, 1 and their Beyblades began to battle it out. As the Beys fought, Shinobu discovered that Kite actually was powerful as it was able to cope easily with Shinobi Saramanda. Upon some clashes and hits, Kite activated a Special Move and unleashed the beast of his Beyblade, something resembling the Leviathan. Suddenly, harsh whirlpools of wind began to follow and struck Saramanda and even Shinobu and lastly threw Saramanda high above the air to crash-land and suffer a Stadium-Out with its owner, heavily paralyzed and sustaining high damage. Shinobu was just shocked and riddled with fear, wondering how in the world he suffered a loss at the hands of an unknown Blader. Shinobu did not expect it, but Kite then confronted him and stole his Shinobi Saramanda, calling it a "reward" for his victory. Shinobu was unable to do anything and was left there, concluding the story to Zero. Zero felt sorrow for Shinobu and decided that the right thing to do was find this Kite Unabara and rightfully reclaim the Shinobi Saramanda that is Shinobu's. Climbing aboard Rekkagou, Zero got directions and rode off to find Kite. With the directions he was told, Zero found himself at a middle school that he felt was outlandish for Kite to be at. Yet he was told of a younger sibling that Kite had, named Eight Unabara. Finding many students at the school campus, he did find a small one chewing bubblegum and having a "fohawk". He dashed to this person and asked if he was Eight Unabara to which he acknowledged that. Zero then asked him the whereabouts of his older brother, Kite Unabara and his mission to battle him and bring back Shinobi Saramanda to the B-Pit's No. 1 Blader, Shinobu Hiryūin. Eight was intrigued and shocked by how much information Zero knew, especially that Kite was his older sibling. He merely laughed and amused himself at Zero's goal, believing that he could do nothing to help. This enraged Zero and forced him to challenge Eight to a battle, with the condition that if Zero, himself remains victorious then Eight shall tell him where Kite is. Although still laughing and acting very disrespectful, he accepted as both he and Zero entered a Zero-G Stadium and prepared to launch their Beyblades. Go Shoot! went both of them as Zero launched Samurai Ifraid W145CF while Eight launched his own Beyblade, the Pirates Orojya 145D. The latter being a Stamina-Type, Eight would use the strategy of out-spinning Ifraid which was an Attack-Type but Zero thought otherwise. Exchanged some smacks and assaults, Zero was having Samurai Ifraid go to the best of its potential to defeat Pirates Orojya. While he planned to use the strategy that he also used is his battle with Kenta; using CF to retain strong grip to the Stadium floor, he did but it was suddenly interrupted by Eight unleashing a Special Move. Some circling waves of water and winds culminated together and headed toward Samurai Ifraid. Surprised by this, Zero used his strategy with CF to evade the attack and instead come back with another Special Move. Burning with hot-blooded passion of fire, Zero used a Special Move that counteracted with the wind which created an air current that successfully stopped it and gave an open shot for Ifraid to attack. Zero commanded Ifraid to ram into Orojya and as it did, it threw Orojya out of the Stadium and successfully kept that win. Feeling that that battle was unbelievable, Eight revealed his true colours when he was actually a sore loser when it came to Beyblading. He started yelling and crying so loudly, that Zero attempted to calm Eight down and cheer him up. To no avail however, Eight told Zero how he was with Kite when Kite assaulted Shinobu and yelled cries for his brother to come. Kite, in a place seemingly resembling an underground laboratory, heard his cries but just had a smirk when he saw that Zero was there. Steeping onto a platform that raised him into the school campus where Zero and Eight's battle just took place at. It raised him high above the air, amazing all the students and Zero as well. The platform lowered down and came at a halt for Kite, who was angered and irritated by what Zero has done and has means to do something... Characters *Zero Kurogane *Rekkagou *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Kite's gang *Middle school students *Mysterious Blader-X (recap only) Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Pirates Orojya 145D *Guardian Revizer 160SB (unnamed) Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Manga